Blond of Scratch, Scratch of Brunet
by PineapplePsychic
Summary: Amelia moved to a little town called 'Scratch' and found it odd instantly. Everyone looks like a magazine modle and they're all blond. At first Greg seems like someone who has his wits and brown locks but Nathan makes her question just what's going on.
1. New in town

Amelia Summers walked down the halls of her new high school noticing everyone was oddly prefect looking, pale with bony -yet extremely beautiful- faces, mainly blonds with nearly white hair even the two emo looking kids. She had sweet simple features with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Suddenly a girl pinned her to the lockers.

"Why in the hell is your hair brown?" The girl asked angrily, so Amelia being who she is shoves the girl off. "I'm a brunet so my hair is brown. Why are you such a bitch?" Everyone was in shock then a guy was between Amelia and the girl, he had brown hair too and was facing her with a sexy smile but she didn't trust it.

Amelia always got vibes form people and his was a creepy one. "Sorry about Cecelia." He said reaching out to touch Amelia's arm but she moved away an everyone seemed shocked, though he hid it well. "Good for you, I'm not sorry." Amelia said then walked off trying not to touch anyone because frankly everyone was weird to her.

After school Amelia saw her mom Skylar and screamed. "What?" Her mom asked standing up. "What the fuck? What the fuck?" Amelia asked pointing at her mom each time she said 'the' then Skylar said. "Language." "English, why in the hell are you blond?" Amelia asked then Skylar's worried look and open arms fell. "You're worried about my hair?" Skylar asked. "Mom you swore to me you would never die your hair blond ever in a millions years. Why now?" Skylar shrugged. "I met some girl Cecelia she asked why I wasn't blond then the next thing I knew I'm here at home with blond hair."

Amelia knew the name as soon as she heard it and worried about her hair, something was seriously wrong with that blond freak. Charlie then called her. "Hey hon." Charlie said with music blasting in the background. "Hey Charlie things are weird here at my new school." Amelia said as she closed the door to her bedroom. "Blake Holesy High?" Charlie asked jokingly and Amelia missed home so much suddenly. New York was her favorite place on earth. "No jokes, this place **is weird." "Why-" Charlie asked then suddenly the line went dead.**


	2. Wierder with a party

Amelia's phone was dead, so she started charging it but it wouldn't turn on. "Give it time." Skylar said working on a new painting, Skylar did art for a company Amelia didn't need to know about according to everyone. There was a knock at the door so Amelia put her green apple and ipod down then answered the door because Skylar was missing suddenly.

It was Cecelia and the guy form before with a few other people. "Why aren't you ready?" Cecelia asked then Amelia asked. "Excuse me?" "…The party." Cecelia said impatiently. "Um, I wasn't invited to whatever party." Amelia said and went to close the door but Cecelia stopped her. "What, I invited you earlier. There's the invitation on your counter." Amelia went to look and was so confused because sure enough there was an invitation. "…Okay… weird. But I don't have anything to wear." Suddenly Skylar came in and tossed her a dress. "You can borrow my new one." "Mom you never let me borrow anything of yours if it's new to you." Skylar pushed her into her room so she changed and came out. Cecelia's and everyone else's jaws hit the floor except the guy's, you know the creepy one with the brown hair.

Amelia then found herself in the passenger side of a red Lamborghini with butterfly doors, the guy was driving. "So we've never officially met, I'm Greg O'Loftlen." Greg said sticking his hand out and Amelia tried to be nice and shake his hand and he shook it then she pulled a away slowly enough no one thought she was dieing to get her hand away. "…Amelia." "Got a last name?" He asked and Amelia realized he was driving till she told him. "Yes I do, it's Stone." "…Amelia Stone… interesting." He said then he took off, Amelia looked down at her dress and realized something with utter hatred. Her dress matched his car.

When they got to his house she somehow memorized getting to -though she was looking at her shoes the entire time- he opened her door before she realized he got out of the car then he linked her arm behind his and pulled her along. She pulled trying to get away but couldn't, she could barely move that arm for some reason. Everyone said hi and complimented her on her cute dress then when she saw a fragment of black she got the strength to pull and walk away form Greg. One girl linked arms with her and whispered. "You need to go back to him or bad things will happen if you don't dye that blond." Amelia went to ask why but stopped, seeing what that black thing was.


	3. A black box and Nathan

It was some cylinder box with ivory detailing and a silver latch keeping it closed, it pulsated with a weird energy and it moved a little bit like something was beating inside. Amelia didn't notice everyone stopped and stared at her because none of them were brave enough to touch the box or even go near it. She touched the cold surface lightly then it started pumping faster and faster till the box jumped. Amelia turned and tried to run off in a quick panic but stopped because less then a foot in front of her was a strong jawed, black haired, dark blue eyed guy who shocked her a little.

"Um, sorry." She said then Greg was beside them a few feet off. "Nathan." "Greg." Nathan said not taking his eyes on her or his sweet -slightly fake- smile off his face. "She's with me." Greg said then Nathan took her right hand and kissed it then with a wink Greg didn't see she got pulled away. She had to look back as Greg pulled her away but then one person got in the way and Nathan was gone.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you to do things or not to do things but: Stay away form my brother Nathan, trust me. It won't end well for you, it never ends well with Nathan. He gets a kick into tricking girls I'm the bad guy then wining their trust and destroying them. He's a lady killer, so please just stay away form him." Greg seemed seriously worried about her being hurt by Nathan. "…We'll see. I'm not good with orders, whether they're good intended or not." Amelia said then she walked away form him and found herself at home.

Amelia went to school the next day and wondered why people were snickering then she saw her locker. "…Oh well." She said with a shrug, so what they made the door dark brown wood -same color as her hair- so it wasn't the gold painted medal it was before. "Wait you're okay with that?" One girl asked and Amelia nodded. "If I won't change my hair or be bothered by your attitude towards it why would I care if I have even more things different?" Amelia asked then walked to class seeing a few people go to change their lockers.

After class though all the lockers looked normal minus hers of wood. Nothing changed and the work those people did was wasted. Amelia opened her locker and a bouquet of roses of every color jumps out at her with a card that said 'G'. She pulled them out with a surprised look then she closed her locker quickly hoping Greg wouldn't see what else was in there. He was right behind her. "Do you like them?" "…Yea actually I do." Amelia said then she walked out with him.

In the middle of the night Amelia snuck back in and opened her locker, one single red tulip. She knew exactly who it was from and that it meant. She walked home and put it in a huge dictionary. She remembered when she was little her teacher told her red tulips meant eternal devotion and love to where as red roses meant love. Tulips were actually more meaningful then roses. She went to sleep then the next morning, Greg was waiting to pick her up. "Um, hi." "Need a ride to school or would you rather take the bus?" She put her bag in the back and sat down passenger side. "No bus." He laughed with a cute smile then drove off.


	4. Sometimes things aren't what they seem

At school she and Greg talked a lot and she found herself flirting back with him, but every now and again she felt that weird felling she got when she first saw him. As soon as she felt that way he would pull her into the conversation or closer to him. She thought it was weird but kept on the 'I'm a bored rich chick' look she had been working on. Everyone including Greg fell for it but when Nathan walked in the room to talk to Greg, he called her on it with his eyes and she put the look back on. Greg looked at her to ask what that was about but she was looking at her nails with a bored expression.

Greg came to her house after school about 6. "How about a date?" "And you ask on my porch." Amelia said thinking of course he would do that so she wouldn't say no. "Yes now hurry up and change, we're going to a party." "I'm okay with this." She said walking out and closing her front door. He wanted her to change but kept the kind face and they went. She knew he was faking his smile then they got to the party and he pulled her onto the dance floor and she realized she was in a purple dress with poet sleeves. She tried not to act surprised but she let him know she knew it was him and not her who made her change. He knew she knew and flashed her a smile then she caught herself thinking 'Oh well he's just being sweet'. She put her bored expression on then some older guy stole her form Greg.

He was a brunette with a scar on his left cheek with ugly black eyes and he was about 34. He was creepy then she felt herself be pulled to someone else, Nathan. He spun her around and pulled her away before Greg could grab her. "Hey there." "…Hi." She said a little embarrassed then he got his mouth right next to her ear and whispered. "Sometimes things aren't what they seem or what you've been told." He said before Greg stole her away and he disappeared with two girls. One was Egyptian with long black hair pulled back in a pony tail the other was a short black haired girl. Greg stole her attention and they went back to the party.


	5. Learning

Amelia walked into a random park area of open space then the two girls came. "So why are you guys following me?" They seemed slightly impressed as they walked over but not really. "So you're the one Greg wants." "You can have him." Amelia said rolling her eyes and turning to walk off then she stopped, they were in front of her.

"…How did you do that?" She asked then the short haired girl stepped up. "What do you mean we can have him?" "I don't like him unlike every girl in town in fact I think it's weird how everyone likes him and how I can't do anything to get rid of him, it's like someone else steals my body." Amelia said then she tried to walk around them. "Hang on. You aren't falling for his tricks?" The short haired girl asked then the longer haired girl said. "Explains why Nate's interested in her." "Yea well him and his brother… you guys…" "What?" The longer haired girl asked, Amelia got a weird vibe from the four of them and the guy form earlier. "You guys and the old guy who tried dancing with me, give me this weird vibe." She said backing up slowly then they both stepped up.

Amelia felt him there before she turned and saw him, Nathan. "What's going on?" He asked then the two girls disappeared. "Your friends were weirding me out." Amelia said and Nathan nodded. "Huh-" "So you have some explaining to do." Amelia said with her hands on her hips and he quirked his brow with an amused smile. "Do I?" "Yes you do." She said then he walked over and they started walking somewhere, she didn't bother asking.

"What do you want to know?" He asked as they walked side by side. "What is this weird felling I get around you, Greg, your two friends and the older guy from earlier?" He seemed surprised she said those exact people. "Um, wow that's- what kind of feeling?" He asked and she said. "I get a weird vibe form all of you, your brothers is creepy to me, those two girls was close but not as bad and that guy was about ten fold." "What about me?" He asked curiously then she bit her lower lip in thought. "You… I don't know, it didn't feel weird but it's one of those things were you just know." She said hoping he would get it and he did. "So say I introduced you to someone else-" "No, I don't want to meet any more of your friends." She said and he thought that was probably a bad idea anyway.

Nathan and Amelia walked around talking for a while neither telling the other much. "Okay how about I tell you what you want to know after you answer my question. Take turns and no lying." "…That won't work because there are things I can't tell you." She thought 'of course' then they saw a little dinner that was still open and got to burgers and shakes. "Wow, you actually eat." Nathan said and Amelia gave him a confused look. "Most of my brothers girlfriends are anorexic looking and blond." Damon said taking a bit of his burger. "I'm not your brother's girlfriend." Amelia said and he seemed a little shocked an confused. "Wait Seriously?… why not?" "Sorry Nathan but there are some things I can't tell you." She said with a smirk then they ate in silence but not bad silence.


	6. Tulips & near kisses with the wrong bro

Amelia woke up in her room alone then she changed for school then she got a glimpse of her vanity, one red tulips with a tag she read 'Sometimes secrets are fun' she smiled and walked out. Greg was waiting again and he flashed her a big smile and she found herself getting in the car. Maybe she should talk to Nathan she thought then Greg stole her attention again. "So princess what happened last night with my brother?" She felt a bit shocked he asked that and wondered how he knew about that. "What?" "You two danced together and he told you something." She kept her relive on the inside and nonchalantly said. "Oh that, he just said you're a little boring." "Seriously?" He asked and she gave him her best poker face. "Yea." He seemed to think it was weird but got over it when they got to school and Amelia got out on her own.

In class Amelia paid close attention so Greg wouldn't talk to her and it worked mostly, they had to partner up in class and she didn't know anyone but Greg. There was one nerd girl by herself. "hey do you want to be partners?" She was a bit surprised. "Um… okay." They grabbed two seats next to each other while Greg worked with Cecilia closely but Amelia bit back that jealousy and got over it when she saw that the girls nails were painted with tulips on them.

"I like your nails." Amelia said and the girl said. "Thanks, want me to do them to yours some time?" "Sure." They got their work finished quickly and then she got red tulips put on her thumbs. "Thanks." Amelia said then Greg walked over. "Tulips?" He asked and Amelia realized that was Nathan's thing. "Yea they're my favorite flowers, ever since I was little… but I like roses a little more I think." She said hoping he wouldn't give her tulips, that would ruin the amazing-ness of the ones she got from Nathan.

As she sat in the passenger side of that amazing red car she wondered if it was fair to Greg to not tell him about Nathan but then she thought about it, he probably didn't like her. She knew that wasn't true though, the tulips proved it. She then found herself holding hands with Greg as they drove along, she realized he was doing what ever it was he did to get her to do things. She then felt herself leaning in despite not wanting to then someone said. "Holy shit Amelia?" She pulled away form Greg quickly and got out of the car quickly. "Charlie?" Amelia asked then the other girl hugged her but was majorly confused like the other three friends. "By Greg." Amelia said before he could get out of the car so he drove off.


	7. Catching up

Amelia was sitting in her living room with the others and told them everything but about Nathan then wondered if that made him her secret sort of lover… secret liker?… yea that'll do. Her friends asked her why she didn't like Greg and why she would kiss him if she didn't. "Weren't you listening, he gives me this weird vibe -a bad vibe- then he smiles and asks me to do something and I can't not do it. It's like he's making me some human puppet." "That's weird, you can say no to anything and you painted your nails." "…No a girl in my class did this in class because I like tulips now."

Maureen, Marissa, Daju and Buzz seemed freaked out she admitted likening any sort of flower. "No I'm not changing into one of these freaks in town, there's a particular reason I like them but if anyone asks I've liked them since I was little." "Why? Secret man?" Daju asked as a joke but Amelia bit her lower lip and said. "No don't be stupid." They didn't notice that she bit her lip and they changed subject to what's been going on back in their town.

Amelia laughed a few things and felt bad for some of them. "God I hate it here, it's like rich people of Beverly Hills meets… I don't know Pretty Little Liars in a weird way." "What do you mean?" Marissa asked then Amelia said. "There are weird people who know a secret and I want to know that secret and the people who know focus on me and only give me vague answers." They all nodded. "It sounds really weird to be in this town." Maureen said and Amelia nodded. "Yea… but not everything is bad." "Like what?" Marissa asked then she thought of something so she didn't have to tell them about Nathan. "Well yea there are a lot of parties and my mom is usually busy or out of the house so I can pretty much do anything." They fell for the lie, unfortunately it was something Amelia was but all to good at.

Nathan/Amelia or Amthan goodness is coming ;P


	8. Nathan and the carnvial

After everyone was asleep someone knocked on her window, Nathan. "Hurry up come on." "What do you mean hurry up come on? It's one, fifteen in the morning." "I know, come on, I can't tell you things but that doesn't mean I can't give you clues." He said then she looked back at her friends and saw that despite Nathan being right next to her high wise she couldn't see him in the mirror. "Pretty flower." He said and she nodded. "Yea." Amelia said then she climbed down the latter after Nathan and Maureen threw her, her shoes. "I won't tell the others but you better explain." Amelia and Nathan looked at each other like 'ops' then they ran off.

"So hint number one: We love the night." "And can't be seen in mirrors?" Amelia asked and he seemed shocked then remembered the vanity. "You weren't looking at the flower." "No, no I was not. Clue two?" "…How about in a minuet?" "Fine then, where are we going?" He sighed. "You love questions." "Only when it comes to this weird secret." She said then they walked over to his car, an old blue with black racing stripes camaro. "Oh my god, nice ride." She said and he looked at her curiously. "Wait my brother drives you around in some butterfly door, candy apple painted corvette but you compliment me on the car?" "I think his is too flashy, yes it is awesome and I would kick his ass for it but: I like camaros better, blue's a better color and it has racing stripes." He smiled then they got in.

After a little driving and talking about what music they liked she saw where they were. "No way. A carnival sweet." She said happily then they got out of the car and walked to the gate and Nathan pulled out two tickets. "Planed?" "…Maybe a little." He said and she laughed then she stopped him at the first game. "Cool." She paid the lady five bucks and got five darts to hit the balloons with. She popped all five and danced around a little. "How about that acoustic guitar." The guy handed it to her and she high-fived Nathan. "Okay that was kind of cool." He pulled her to the next one, the bottle knock down game. He got five balls and knocked over each group of bottles. "How about that?" The guy handed him and big ass tiger. "Nice, you have a new nickname now." "What? Lord Awesome?" "No, Tiger." She said smacking his arm lightly then they walked around cleaning out the games and people were starting to follow them around so they could watch.

As they walked a guy saw all their prizes and challenged them. "What is it?" Amelia asked curious because what ever his challenge was, was covered with a big black trap. He ripped the tarp off and they both instantly said. "Sure." They had to race he guy in go carts. Amelia took the lead quickly and turned her car sharply and one time did a full spin but she got second to Nathan who apparently knew how to drift. "Nice driving." "Like wise." He said then they got their new prizes and dumped them in his car then went back in and hopped on a roller coaster. It was fun then she saw the kind that spined while the arms holding you spined. She dragged him on by the arm then they spun around so quick one guy screamed like a little girl but Amelia and Nathan stuck there hands up and cheered. Then after she got the second clue: burns easy.


	9. The clues and what they describe

After that they did everything but three things. "I feel compelled to." "Good luck." He said jokingly then she got in a dance challenge on a game and won with the high score. "Ow I am on fire tonight!" She hopped off then they headed to the Ferris wheel, since they really didn't like the hall of mirrors. As they got to the top it stopped. "…A little planed?" She asked him. "Not me." He said then they looked down, the power cut off the rides and the arcade not just the Ferris wheel. "Huh, what do you think did that?" She asked and he shrugged. "Who know this place is kind of old so it could just be age." "…No I don't think that's it even if the rides were old they would replace a generator right?" She asked and he considered it and nodded.

After they got down people ran off to puke or to yell at someone but Amelia and Nathan just walked out calmly eating a funnel cake. "New clue: Drink things normal people can't." She nodded thinking all the clues were a weird jumbled mess because they didn't make sense. She sat next to him in the car and started strumming her guitar thoughtfully as he drove out of the parking lot. "So what's your favorite movie?" "…Hm, I like the Die Hard series but I wish they weren't all Christmas, one and done." He said as they came up to a stop light but he ran it because no one was around. "Hm, I like those but I'm going to say…the League of Extraordinary Gentleman." She said with a smile then Nathan said. "Greg always tells me that sucks any time I watch it." "Oh my god, You need to punch him."

Nathan laughed then asked. "Favorite song?" "Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People." She said then looked at him. "Nice… I'd say…Walk This Way Aerosmith." She sat up and said. "I love that song." They high fived then stopped at a dinner. It looked like a Denny's but old and with an new 80s style with new looking red sparkly vinyl seats. They grabbed a corner booth, ate their burgers and talked about movies and other things. "Fact four: Faster then people." He said dropping half his fry on his plate. "What the hell none of this makes sense, one: loves the night, two: burns easily, three: faster then humans, four: drink what humans can't." "A vampire." Some guy said. "What?" Amelia asked then he said. "Those things you describes, plus strength, the ability to compulse people and other supernatural senses." She nodded slowly. "No mirrors either right?" "Oh right that to." The man answered and Amelia was nodding slowly as Nathan looked out the window not saying a thing.


	10. The truth with Ursula and Vivian

On the drive back Amelia asked. "So what do vampires have to do with anything?" He tilted his head to the side as I trying to reason with himself. "Well did you know vampires can compel people and make things appear out of nothing?" "No, well the first one but what does this have to do with why everyone acts so weird around me. I'm not a vampire." "…**You aren't." She looked at him. "Are you saying your brother and everyone else in town-" "Not everyone." He said then she sighed and finished her question. "Is a vampire?" "…Close." He said grimacing bit then she asked. "What do you mean close?" "…You remember everyone you told me you has a weird felling about?" "What you, your brother, that weird guy and your buddies are vampires?" "You told her we're vampires?" The short haired girl Vivian asked.**

**Amelia was shocked because the two black haired girls were suddenly in the back. "…I actually was hinting to her about that so I wouldn't burst into flames but thank you for um… you know doing that." Nathan said looking at her in the mirror and she face palmed herself. "Wait… you guys think your vampire? They aren't real." Vivian bared her fangs and her eyes turned red. "…Cool… so what?… you aren't going to kill me or you would have already… so?" "…We don't want anything." Nathan said then because Amelia had kind of seen it coming she said. "…Okay." Then she looked out the window. "Okay and you aren't freaking out at all?" The long haired girl Ursula asked. "No… I hate to say it but I considered it for a little."**

"**I think he likes compulsion." Amelia said and Vivian asked. "Who?" "Greg, I can think of a few different times I said on or I was fine with what I was wearing then suddenly I'm in some expensive dress and his car." She said angrily unaware she looked a bit like a overgrown 6 year old for a second. "You look like a little kid when you're mad." Nathan said and she pinched him. "Eyes on the rode." He chuckled a little then he pulled up to where they left earlier, Amelia grabbed her guitar and got out. Damon motioned for the two girls to get lost. "Now and I'll kill you if you follow." He caught up with her using vampire speed. "Shit." She said with a hand over where her heart. "Sorry." "…It's okay." She said and they started walking again.**


	11. Best thing to say: Absoultely nothing

"I'm sorry you know…that I didn't tell you, that you found out that way and that I quiet possibly shattered all your common sense." She laughed one at the last part. "Don't flatter yourself pretty boy, thank you for apologizing and your secret is safe with me but how do I stop your brother from compelling me if he tries. I don't like being someone's puppet." He pulled out a box that looked like it would hold jewelry. "I figured I could sneak them in your locker or something and you would think it was your secret admirer." "I knew those were from you." She said and he stopped so she did and looked back at him.

"What?" He asked. "The first one in my locker then the one I found -you came in my room when I was asleep?- and the second on my vanity. I knew they were form you." She said as they walked then he looked at her. "How?" "Well the first one was the day after I met you, there was no name and it wasn't from Greg though your lucky he didn't see it when he put these roses in my locker. And the second was after we hung out and talked about secrets and the card said 'Sometimes secrets are fun'. I knew it was you." He stopped her. "Okay smarty pants if you knew it was me why didn't you ask about it or tell my brother?" She smiled and got close to kissing him. "Wouldn't you love to know."

She was nearly home but Nathan wasn't with her so she was thinking she may have taken it a bit to far then he was leaning on a tree in front of her. "Okay I do want to know." She was confused for a moment then realized she pretty much told him she would tell him. "…I must be slow or something because I'm confused." She said but he cut her off before she could take a step. "…You like me… no… wait yes you do, it all makes sense now." She rolled her eyes. "You wish." "Well lets see, when we first met you ogled me the second time we hung out for no reason and I didn't tell you were we were going but still you followed me. The third time now you snuck out with me this late at night. You keep all the tulips don't you?" "No actually I don't." She lied and walked past him as he worked on his next thing to say.

As they walked into her backyard he said. "Why did I not think of that sooner? It's the perfect thing to say for this." She turned around. "What?" "Absolutely nothing." He said before he kissed her quickly on the lips then disappeared. "…Night to you to…" She said then went back to her room and went to sleep un aware there was a new tulip now on her window pain or that the latter was gone.


	12. Coming clean with Maureen

Amelia woke up to a whack in the face with something. Maureen hit her in the face lightly with anew tulip. "It was on the window pain." "Oh… thanks." Amelia said looking at it then putting it with the other then remembering the earrings. She went to the bathroom and put them on after changing. She hid the box and put her other earrings in her pocket then in her jewelry box later. "Hey lets get a bite to eat." Buzz said then they left to the dinner her and Nathan went to. While the others were in the bathroom or something Maureen asked about who Nathan was and what happened.

"His name is Nathan, he's Greg's older brother -I know bad- but Greg isn't a nice a guy as everyone thinks and Nathan is actually really sweet and kind and sure he's completely updateable but gosh darn it we are friends." She then looked down in the other booth. "Oh hi girls, what are you doing?" "Wait you think Nate is sweet?" "…Yea he actually kind of is." "Seriously?" Ursula asked and Amelia nodded then said. "Don't tell him I said that ever though." "Why? You like him?" Vivian asked and Amelia said no but they both knew better. "Shut up." Amelia said then her friends came over.

A little later Nathan and Greg walked in, Nathan sat with the girls and Greg asked to talk to Amelia. She could feel him try to compulse her so she moved her hair so he couldn't see her earrings. She got up to talk to him though because no one needed him finding anything out. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere this weekend?" "…Um… I don't know." "Oh it'll be fun and my father owns the place so I can not only have it cleared out but you can bring you mom to if you don't want to leave her." Amelia said no though. "…No." She walked back to the table and Greg knew something was up from the look on his face, he didn't look to happy.

Amelia was in her room reading a text book and doing her home work when Greg walked in.

"Um-" "You mom let me in. I don't get it, you go to parties with me except rides and ten bucks says if I kissed you, you would kiss me back-" "I don't want to find out." He looked angry and she put her book in front of her mouth. He then saw the tulips and her thumb nails. "…Nathan." "Who?" She asked playing the best stupid she could. "My brother." "…That black haired guy from your party?" She gave a fake disgust and he looked like he might buy it if she kept it up. "So why not kiss me then?" "…I'm gay." She said and he was bit surprised but then he realized she was lying. "Really why don't you like me?" "…I don't know… you just give me this weird vibe… I don't like it." He realized it was because he was a vampire and she somehow knew with out knowing. He left apparently thinking of something then she sighed in relief.

"That was close." Nathan was in her window -well in her room leaning on the window pain. "Where are your friends?" He asked. "They left earlier after lunch." She said then she grabber her guitar and tried to play. "You have no idea how to ply do you?" "Shut up." She said then he sat next to her and showed her how to play G. Soon enough she was leaning into him as he showed her to play after a while though her mom was calling her so as she got up he turned her around. He kissed her once, a longer one then the first then he was gone again.


	13. Amelia's nightmare

That night when Amelia went to sleep she had a weird dream. She and Nathan were hanging out and joking, all the things they did then he kissed her. Suddenly Greg was kissing her not Nathan who was now walking off with pure hatred for her and Greg. She tried screaming then she was drowning in some pitch black water, she tried to save herself but she got pulled just a little below the surface then she hit the floor, the water gone. She looked up to see a round hole, it was the creepy guy. He dropped everyone down into the box with her only they were puppets. Nathan's was on her right side Greg's on her left. Nathan had heart drawn on his chest and Greg had no heart but his string were shining like he was special to the creep. Suddenly the creep jumped out at her and stabbed her in the chest.

Amelia sprung up from her dream and took a shower. "Shit it's six... Well looks like I get an hour long breakfast." She ate slowly then at seven she walked outside but Greg wasn't there so she took the bus. She was going about her day normally then Nathan walked in. "Hey cutie." "Cutie?" She asked and she knew instantly it wasn't Nathan. "Don't know who you think you are but, you can't call me that." "Why not? You have a boyfriend." "…Sort of." She said shrugging and he asked. "What's his name?" "Well I won't tell you that but I'll tell you his name starts with an N." She said then she pulled a tulip out of her locker. "You know it's weird I have this friend named Greg, when he sees me with one of these he gets really weird. I don't get why I just like these." She said and he nodded. "So you don't know why you don't like him?" "Sort of boyfriend remember, I like someone else." She said and he nodded then she walked off. That so wasn't Nathan.


	14. I wish he would stick around sometimes

A little later Vivian came in her room thought her window. "Where's Nathan?" "I don't know but someone was pretending to be him if that's possible." "What?" "I thought it was him when he was walking over but he said 'hey cutie' and the way he smiled I think it was Greg somehow." "What did you say?" "Just that I didn't know him and I sort of had a boyfriend back home. I think we're good now but if you can't find Nathan we should go look for him." Amelia said standing up then Vivian said. "You stay here if what you said is true you can't do anything otherwise Nathan will be in serious trouble." Vivian said and Amelia nodded then the other girl left.

Nathan came in her room and closed the window then Amelia hugged him. "Are you okay?" She asked because he looked like he got beat up. "Yea." "What happened?" "Some older guy." "…" She was quiet and thought about her dream, that creep was behind it. "Amelia?" Nathan asked and she snapped back into reality and said. "Sorry… but I think I know who you're talking about." He froze. "How?" "That party, I saw his face when he pulled me away form Greg then you pulled me away." She said then she looked at his now black eye. "Does it hurt?" "No." He said simply then she rolled her eyes with a smile then they both leaned in and kissed only this time they stopped when they needed air. "Hm, so what where you saying about not liking me?" "Shut up." She said then he kissed her one more times before disappearing. "I wish he would stick around some times."


	15. At the amusment park for a while

Amelia sat next to Nate on a bench in a park because it was Saturday and she said they could hang out as friends then suddenly Nate plopped into the spot next to her. "Hey bro… do I know you?" "Um, yea you-" "Oh um, Nathan has a twin named John." Greg said then both looked at him oddly. "I met your twin then." Amelia said trying not to laugh then Nate suggested the three go to the theme park. So they got in Nate's car and drove for about ten minutes of Greg's lying about what music he liked. When they got here they hopped on the lamest roller coaster there was then the second lamest and worked there way to the best.

Greg was in the bathroom when Nate grabbed her and kissed her hard then they acted like it didn't happen two seconds before Greg got out of the restroom. They walked around and rode on all the rides trying to see how many they could go on more then once. Greg noticed how Amelia and Nathan seemed to like the same jokes and did the same stupid dance sometimes. As they laughed he also noticed how He looked at her like she was his equal instead of like the guy next to him who was looking at the girl like she was a piece of meat. Amelia seemed so happy someone liked the same things as her and that they could talk about anything, something her eyes didn't say with Greg. He couldn't even compel her anymore.

After they got off the last roller coaster Amelia was walking backwards in front of both boys and pulled her hair back behind her ears, tulips. "You bastard." Greg launched at Nathan who got him in a head lock and said they were brothers so the security people asked what happened. "Are you cheating on him?" "No, I'm not dating either." She said and they realized she was with Nathan but Greg just fucked it up. "Amelia!" Nathan called but she was gone in the crowd. He ran after her with Greg but neither could find her, even using their vampire hearing and smell but then they looked at each other when Nathan found her earrings on the ground. They looked at the other but they also noticed the long brown hair that was graying at the top. Nathan knew instantly who it was. He stood and started running with the earrings in his pocket and Greg next to him. "What happened?" "That older dude at the party. Really have you gone completely human when you came here." Nathan then noticed Greg's hair was slightly blond at the roots, everyone was blond and Greg was going blond. Was he one of the drones like the people? Nathan drove off in his car and cut a car off so it would have to made Greg stop, and he couldn't leave because Nathan had compelled the driver into believing it was Greg's fault.


	16. Fights  Hell on the evil man's heart

Nathan dilled Amelia's number and prayed she would pick up because that meant she was alive… sort of. She didn't pick up, it went to voice mail. "Okay I know you're totally pissed at me but you have to call me. Please just tell me what I think just happened didn't. Please, please, please tell me you're okay and at home. Hell with another guy if that means you aren't-… please call me back." He hung up but he didn't get a call back in those eight excruciating hours, as he drove home. When he got there he ran in, the black box was empty, he ran up to the attic. "Damn it." He threw the door off the hinges and into the wall. He ran down the stairs and found a mob of blonds ready with stakes and bottles of holy water. "Oh shit." He said before running up the stairs because they were charging at him. Greg was in the attic looking pissed. 'You're a minion like them so sorry." Nathan said before literally punching Greg through a wall then jumping out the window and breaking into the basement.

Nathan landed like a cat on the basement floor then saw Amelia was unconscious and shackled to a table. "Amelia. Amelia, Ami." He said shaking her face and she came to slightly then started screaming, she stopped suddenly. Nathan turned around and just barely dodged the stake to the heart. "Nathan I need your blood for the ritual, Greg was supposed to get it." Quill (the creepy guy form the party and the puppeteer in Amelia's dream) said then Nathan felt a stake in his back, Greg had staked him and was taking blood. Nathan fell to the floor in pain because for some reason his vision was blurring and he felt like he was on fire. "Garlic and rivane in one nice little mix." Quill said before kicking Nathan in the face but then suddenly Vivian was on his back fighting him and Ursula was fighting with Greg to get the blood. Nathan had been shot with the stuff before and nearly died so after words he worked to become immune to it. He got up and Quill seemed shocked then Nathan was right in front of his and stabbing him with a blade he found.

Vivian had been thrown but she landed like a cat and got Amelia lose, but she wasn't compliant. Nathan gave her the earrings. "Get them on her, they should stop him form compelling her, which is why he took them off earlier." "They can't keep me out." "Then why'd you take them off her?" Nathan asked throwing the man but the little strength he had was depleting because of the shot. "Feeling week?" Quill asked before using speed to get behind Nathan then back hand him into the wall of vials and other things. Nathan smiled then slammed a particular jar in Quill's face. The older man backed up screaming in pure agony. One things no one knew that hurt vampires like hell, wolf blood. Vivian got the earrings on but it didn't stop Amelia till Vivian lost her patients and slapped the brunet. "Ow, damn Vivian! Oh shit!" She saw Quill and went to run but he grabbed her and held his fangs at the ready. Vivian went to try something but Nathan said no so she froze, Nathan looked like he would give his life to kill that guy but Quill smiled. "Greg, blood now." Greg threw Ursula into a glass window then ran over. Amelia looked around quickly then swore before biting Quill hard enough to draw bleed then she broke free form his grasp and grabbed a knife she used to stab his face quickly as she ran. Ursula pulled her away as Nathan tried to kill Quill and Vivian fought Greg which worked because she really hated him.

Nathan got thrown then Amelia realized something then ran away form Ursula and grabbed a knife before cutting her hand. Quill instantly looked at her along with the others and she started walking towards the table before holding up the heart with her bloody hand. Quill suddenly snapped to and froze when she held the knife to the heart. "Oh my dear you are a naughty girl." "Guess so. Tell me why you need me, why you need this, Nathan's blood-… fuck it tell me everything." "I want to be more powerful then any vampire ever before, so I would cut your heart out and eat it but I need your blood and Nathan's to make mine twice as strong." Amelia squeezed it and saw a twitch in his eye along with his body stiffening. "So if I stab this you die?" She asked before using her nails to claw it so he would stop before he went to kill her. She smiled wickedly then threw his heart in Greg's direction. Quill caught it and smiled then a jar of wolf blood Vivian threw hit Greg in the ass and snapped him out of the trans making him tackle then man. Ursula staked Quill and Nathan ripped his heart in two making Quill screamed in pain. He grabbed Amelia's wrist and flung her heart at the wall of spikes, Nathan caught her but hit the wall. "Holy water tipped spikes." Quill said with an evil smile before dieing.

Nathan fell on Amelia who got him off then saw her hand and bit the wound so it would start bleeding again. "No." Nathan said but Amelia punched his back making him swear which is when she got some of her blood in his mouth. He pushed her back slightly sucking the blood form her hand and it hurt but she saw the wounds closing. The other gathered around so they could get him off when his wounds where gone and to make sure he didn't kill her. After they were gone he kept drinking till she punched him then he was against the wall. "Ow." Amelia said before her visions started swirling and she passed out. Nathan was next to her. "Whoa, Amelia?" He shook her a little and she kind of came to. "…Shut up I don't wanna go to school." "…I don't think that matters right now." Nathan said before picking her up and putting her on the couch before he and Greg disposed of Quill's body. When Amelia came to Ursula told her she would tell the guys she left with Vivian who took her home in a little green lady bug car.


	17. END Next parts is preview for next one

When Amelia got home her mom didn't seem to care she had been missing, but that was because she was looking appalled at her reflection. "You can't blame me for saying what the fuck when I saw your hair because you came to your sense." "…I'm blond." Skylar said looking like she might puke then Amelia took a shower and wondered why her hand was already healed but shrugged it off because when she walked in her room the O'Loftlen brothers in her room and herself in only a towel. "Out, you guys." They got out and she closed the blinds then she got dressed and they got to come in. "Got your message by the way." She said then she called Nathan. "Hello?" He asked playing along. "Yea, I figured I'd call you but I am with a guy… well actually two." "Names and addresses?" Nathan asked jokingly like he was going to beat them up. "Well the one is Greg but I won't tell you the other." "Why is he your favorite?" "No." She said with a cute smile with her nose scrunched so Nathan hung up and picked her up. "Admit it." "Why should I?" He looked at the tulip on her table and she had an irked face. "Fine I like you more, no offence Greg." "…None taken… see… um… we actually haven't met…I knew and I saw and heard everything but I wasn't in control. I'm much cooler then who ever that was." "As long as you aren't the type of guy to try and steal your brothers girlfriend we're cool and Nathan smiled into her neck. "I own you now." "Not really." She said pushing him away by the chin.

She and the guys hung out for a while then Greg left and Nathan said. "Thank god I thought he would never leave." He then pulled her into a cute little kiss with his figures locked behind her. Before he could leave like usual she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not running away this time you have to hang out with me." He picked her up bridal style and sat her on her bed next to him. "Hi there." "hi." "So you did some pretty dumb shit today." "Excuse me?" "Giving a vampire your blood and cutting yourself in a room full of vampires." "…I did do some stupid shit." She agreed then they talked till they fell asleep. When her alarm clock went off he hit the snooze button before slinging his arm over her and burring his face in her neck. "Nathan." "Hm?" He asked in such a light sort of way. "I have to go to school." "Says who?" "Me." She said then he looked at her and smiled. "You look cute with messed up hair." She rolled her eyes then slipped away form him then kicked him out and went to school with Greg. "So, can we try and be friends or is that weird?" "Weird but, I'm dating a vampire so sure. I'm Amelia."


End file.
